The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A connector assembly includes an insulating body, a plurality of terminals accommodated in the insulating body, a front shielding shell covering outside the insulating body, a rear shielding shell fixed outside a rear end of the front shielding shell, and an external insulator over molding outside the front shielding shell and the rear shielding shell. The front shielding shell has a front shell and a rear shell enlarged relative to the front shell. The front shielding shell is an integral drawing structure. The front shell and the rear shell are connected by an inclined surface such that a step shape is formed between the front shell and the rear shell. A front end of the rear shielding shell bends inward relatively to form a stopping portion, and the stopping portion abuts the inclined surface, such that the rear shielding shell is fastened on the front shielding shell. When the external insulator is injection-molded to the front and rear shielding shells, the external insulator shrinks and generates a tension force after being cooled, and the external insulator is easily degummed and cracked, such that the front and rear shielding shells and the external insulator cannot be reliably combined together. This problem mainly appears at the combination portion of a front end face of the external insulator and the front shielding shell. The external insulator at this location has a relatively weak opening edge which is cracked more easily, a front end of the external insulator is warped outward relatively large, sealing is bad, and warping and deformation make the appearance of the connector assembly unaesthetic. Furthermore, in the case of multiple insertion and extraction, the external insulator may slip relative to the front and rear shielding shells and even fall off.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel connector assembly exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.